The Legend of Spyro: Another Side
by Keysoul
Summary: After Spyro and Cynder defeat the Dark Master, everyone things it's safe once again. But when a figure in a black coat shows up, what will happen?
1. The Dream

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Author's Notes: This idea came to me while watching the 'Another Side, Another Story/Deep Dive' KH1 Final Mix Secret Movie, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Dream

Spyro was asleep alongside Cynder in the temple, ever since the Dark Master Malefor was defeated the world seemed at peace.

Spyro had a dream that night, a dream unlike any other.

**Dream**

A dark beach was seen, it was a scary beach as well, suddenly a hooded figure in a black coat appered.

_Something so Natural_

The scene changed to a dark, lit-up, raining city and the hooded figure was walking through the rain, suddenly lots of shadows came to life and emerged from the ground.

The figure pulled out weapons to defend himself with, a large black key-like weapon and a smaller white one, also key-like.

He bagan slashing at them, not showing any mercy.

Suddenly he jumped over to the skyscraper and began running up it in a virtical direction, slashing any shadows in the way.

Another figure at the top of the skyscraper was watching him.

The figure that was running up the skyscraper threw the black key up at the other figure.

The other figure jumped off the skyscraper and caught the black key, as they flew past Spyro could her the first figure say:

_"Where's Sora?"_

**End Dream**

Spyro woke up with a start, panting.

"Spyro? What's wrong?" Asked Cynder.

"Err... nothing." Responded Spyro.

_'What was that!?' _Spyro thought.

* * *

Anyone who is a MAJOR KH fan would know where that battle scene came from (although I gave it away in my notes at the top).


	2. Mysterious Figure

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Author's Notes: It seems that Cannox enjoys this story even though I've just started, if you have any storyline ideas be sure to tell me, and I tend to update a lot within little time amounts.

* * *

Chapter 2: Mysterious Figure

The next day, Spyro and Cynder took a walk through the forest.

"So... why did you wake up scared last night? Did you have a nightmare?" Asked Cynder.

"Yeah, it was... weird, there was this dark, lit-up city and there was this guy in a black coat fighting these shadow things with what looked like keys..."

Cynder was listening with interest.

"...And then he ran up a skyscraper to another guy at the top and threw one of his keys at him, the other guy caught it as thew flew fast each other, I heard the first guy say:  
'Where's Sora?'"

"Well from that I'd say that this was no ordinary dream." Said Cynder.

"It's not?"

"Yeah, you can have dreams where they are messeges."

"Messeges huh?"

Just then Spyro saw something that caused him to stop dead.

Where Spyro was looking there was a black portal and out of that portal stepped... the black, hooded figure from Spyro's dream.

"C-C-Cynder...!"

Cynder saw Spyro shaking like he'd seen a ghost.

"What?"

Cynder saw the figure as well.

"Could that be..."

"Yeah it is, it's the figure from my dream!"

The figure saw them and began walking towards them.

"H-he's coming this way!"

"I'll handle him!" Said Cynder as she got into a fighting stance.

The figure summoned a black, key-like weapon and began running towards Cynder.

Cynder was ready, she jumped at him, but he was too quick as he stepped aside, causing Cynder to miss.

"Stand still so I can take you down!"

The figure summoned another key-like weapon, except it was white.

"I don't care how many keys you have, I won't let you hurt Spyro!"

She jumped at him and pinned him to the ground, she saw that he had blond hair and sapphire eyes.

Suddenly he dissapered into a black portal that appered in the ground and got away.

"Who was that!?" Said Cynder.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that he's a new threat to us." Said Spyro.

As they walked away, a figure on a cliff watched them.

"So they tried to defeat him? They don't know what they're up against."

* * *

Can anyone guess who that black, hooded figure was? (although to anyone who's play Kingdom Hearts II, it's painfully obvious) How about the figure on the cliff?

Be sure to review.


	3. Allies

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Author's Notes:This story is more popular than I thought it would be, and there'll also be final fantasy characters as well (Kingdom Hearts is a crossover with Final Fantasy anyway).

* * *

Chapter 3: Allies

As they were walking back, Spyro wondered about the figure.

"There was something... unnatural about that guy..."

"Yeah, that darkness he weilded, it's not like the darkness I was under control of, it's more... powerful and dominating."

Suddenly someone stepped in front of their path.

"Hey there!"

"What do you want!?" Said Cynder, aggresivley.

"Cynder, what're you doing?" Asked Spyro.

"We don't know if we can trust this guy, for all we know he could be with that dark figure."

"Well I think we can trust this guy." Spyro walked up to the person.

"Hello, my name's Spyro and this is Cynder."

Cynder didn't say anything.

"Hi Spyro, I'm Sora."

Spyro looked at Sora, he had brown, spiky hair and was wearing a black jumpsuit with a small black jacket as well as black finger-less gloves and large black shoes.

"Um... I don't mean to be rude but, what are you?" (There aren't any human in the Legend of Spyro series so they don't know what they are)

"Well... I'm a... human." Spyro looked confused.

"Anyway... Zidane, Tidus, it's okay, they're friendly."

Two more figures came along, one was Sora's size and had blond hair and was wearing a suit that looked like it was made for old-time thieves and more mysteriously... he had a tail.  
The other was slightly taller that sora who also had blond hair, he was wearing black overalls which one leg went down further that the other, his left arm seemed to be covered by, armour-like clothing and was wearing yellow shoes.

"This is Zidane..." He jestured to the monkey-tailed thief, "...And this is Tidus." He jestured to the overall-wearing teen.

"Hello." Said Spyro.

"Spyro, I'm not sure we should trust them, when I saw that dark figure, my senses told me that he was evil." Said Cynder.

"Well what about these guys?"

"I don't know, I can't sense any darkness from them, but I still don't know. They could be untrustworthy."

"Is something wrong?" Asked Sora.

"No, it's okay, we were on our way back to the temple, wanna come?"

"Okay."

"They got any food there?" Asked Tidus.

"Sure, lot's of food."

"Great, oh and Zidane." Sora looked at the thief, "Keep your sticky fingers away from any valuables they might have there."

"Okay, okay, I won't pinch anything."

"It's alright, any gems we have there are for anyone to take, they restore health and magic." Said Spyro.

"Really? Maybe that's what they use to make Potions and Ethers..." Said Sora.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"C'mon let's go." Said Cynder.

"Slow down Ms 'always in a rush'." Said Tidus.

Cynder glared at him.

They headed back to the temple.

* * *

There we have it and also guests from Final Fantasy IX and X, we may also have guests from Final Fantasy VII, VIII and possibly others as well.

Be sure to review.


	4. A New Adventure

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Author's Notes: I suppose at this point that Cannox knows who the Final Fantasy Characters (Zidane and Tidus) are, and thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4: A New Adventure

The group returned to the temple and entered to find the elders.

"Hello Spyro, Cynder and... friends." Said Ignitus.

"Ignitus, these are Sora, Zidane and Tidus. They'll be staying here for a while."

"Very well."

Later that night.

Spyro was taking a late night walk through the halls.

_'In the dream he said 'Where's Sora?' does he mean the Sora whose travelling with us? Does Sora know this hooded guy?' _Thought Spyro.

Suddenly, he saw Sora walking through a door up ahead.

_'I'll follow him.'_

He came out to the balcony, where he saw Sora looking up at the stars.

"Roxas... I'll get you!" Said Sora.

_'Roxas? That must be that hooded guy, but how does he know him, are they enemies of some sort?' _Spyro decided to go back to bed, he'd find out sooner or later.

The Next Day.

"Guys..." Sora spoke up.

"I gotta go somewhere, okay."

Spyro watched Sora journey somewhere.

"Okay, time for some training." Said Spyro.

"Yeah!" Said Zidane and Tidus in unison.

Spyro took them to the training hall where some dummies were set up.

"First, show me what you got."

Zidane had two large knife-like weapons and Tidus had a sword that looked like it was made out of water.

Tidus went first, the dummy looked harmless and it was to Tidus.

"Spiral Cut!"

Tidus did a cartwheel and a backward flip and slamed his sword into the dummy, cutting it in half.

"Very nice, okay Zidane let's see what you can do."

Zidane was ready, he pulled his daggers together and then pulled them apart sharply.

"Free Energy!"

A blast of energy engulfed the dummy, destroying it.

"Whoa, remind me not to get on your bad side!" Said Spyro.

Cynder was just watching them blankly, she didn't trust them, no matter how cheerful they seemed.

"Energy Rain!"

Tidus jumped on a dummy and used it as a footstool to jump into the air where he charged up energy in his sword and shot it down into the ground under the dummy causing an explosion a second later.

"Wow!"

"Alright! I challenge you two!" Said Cynder.

Everyone looked at her.

* * *

Whoa! Cynder challenged Zidane and Tidus to a battle! Who will win? Keep reading and don't forget to review!


	5. A Challenge

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Chapter 5: A Challenge

"You... want to fight us?" Said Zidane.

"Yeah that's right!" Said Cynder.

Zidane and Tidus burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You couldn't beat us even if you tried!"

"Why not!?"

"Because we... are SERIOUSLY trained professionals!" Said Tidus.

"But... if you want to get hurt, don't say we didn't warn you." Said Zidane.

"Bring it!" Said Cynder, getting ready to fight.

Zidane and Tidus withdrew their weapons and prepared to fight Cynder.

Cynder jumped at them, but they simply stepped aside.

"Slow down!"

Tidus cast a spell on Cynder causing her movements to become sluggish.

"W-what did you do!?"

"I just cast Slow on you, slowing you down."

"Rrrrr!"

Cynder spat some poison at Tidus which hit it's mark.

"Gah!"

Tidus seemed damaged by the poison.

"Take this!"

Zidane suddenly appered out of nowhere and threw his daggers like boomerangs at her.

"Ahh!"

"I'll end this!"

Tidus knocked Cynder into the air and then cut her repeatadly with 'Slice & Dice'.

Cynder fell to the ground, defeated.

Zidane came over and poured the contents of a blue bottle on her, her wounds were instantly healed.

"Here!"

Zidane threw a green bottle over to Tidus.

"Thanks!"

Tidus poured the contents over himself, he was healed from the poison.

"What... was that?" Asked Cynder.

"That was a Potion, it heals wounds."

"Really? Thanks."

"Do you trust us now?"

"I... guess."

Spyro saw the whole thing.

"That... was amazing."

"Thanks, we train hard everyday." Said Tidus.

"And we hardly catch a break." Said Zidane.

"Why?"

"Because we're always fighting monsters on our journey."

"Wow!"

"We can train you if you want."

"Okay!"

"But I must warn you..." Said Zidane.

"This training is far more brutal than your previous training."

"Okay..."

* * *

Spyro and Cynder are now training under Zidane and Tidus, and what about Sora? Will he find Roxas?

Be sure to review.


	6. Sora & Roxas

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Chapter 6: Sora & Roxas

Sora was walking through the woods, hoping to find Roxas.

'You've caused me so much pain, yet... you ARE me.'

A black portal appeared and out stepped the hooded figure.

"Roxas!"

Sora drew his Keyblade.

Roxas said nothing, he only drew his Keyblades.

"It ends here!" Said Sora.

They charged at each other, locking their Keyblades together.

Sora suddenly jumped over him and attempted to cut him from above, but he was too quick and jumped aside, Roxas countered with a double cut which hit it's mark.

"Gah!" Yelled Sora.

Meanwhile, back at the temple...

"!!"

"What is it?" Asked Spyro.

"Sora's in trouble!" Said Zidane.

"What!?" Said Tidus.

"Yeah, it's... Roxas!"

"Oh no."

Zidane and Tidus went running towards where Sora left the temple.

"C'mon!" Zidane shouted to Spyro and Cynder.

"He needs all the help he can get!"

Spyro and Cynder ran after them.

Back in the battle...

Roxas knocked Sora to the ground and pointed his Keyblade at him.

"No... I won't give up, I won't give in!"

Zidane, Tidus, Spyro and Cynder suddenly showed up.

"Guys..."

Zidane and Tidus jumped down to help Sora.

"We'll take it from here!"

Roxas tried to stap Tidus, but he jumped back and charged at him with incredible speed.

Zidane then knocked him into the air and knocked him back down to the ground with a powerful slam.

Sora then found the strength to get back up.

"It'll take all three of us to do this!"

"Right!" Zidane and Tidus said together.

They each stood in a straight line and focused their energy.

"Let us three... become one..." Said Sora.

"Become one..." Zidane and Tidus said together.

A flash of blinding white light engulfed the three of them.

Spyro and Cynder had to cover their eyes to avoid being blinded.

Roxas just stood there, unflinching.

When the light died down, there stood Sora, except his clothes were different, instead of black, they were golden and he was glowing.

"Sora...?"

"No, I am Sodaus (Sora/Zidane/Tidus), the merged form of Sora, Zidane and Tidus." He spoke with all three of their voices at once.

"W-what...?"

"We have merged toghether to become one, as is our strength." Said Sodaus/Sora, Zidane and Tidus.

Roxas stood there motionless, as he was unintimidated by Sodaus.

"Now, Roxas, you will be defeated by me/us."

Sodaus quickly charged up an energy beam and shot it at Roxas who dissapeared.

"Is he gone?" Said Cynder, who was actually scared.

"No..." Said Sodaus, who then reverted to Sora, Zidane and Tidus.

"He just retreated." Said Sora.

"Can you teach us how to merge?" Said Spyro.

"Well... it requires a LOT of stamina, and you need to be very strong to play your part in the merged form." Said Zidane.

"let's just stick to our 'normal' training first okay?" Said Tidus.

"Okay..."

* * *

There we go, and this is how I got Sodaus's name - **So**ra-Zi**da**ne-Tid**us**, next chapter Spyro and Cynder will be under 'special' training.


	7. Learning the Basics

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Chapter 7: Learning the Basics

"Okay... the first thing you need to know is HP." Said Sora.

"What's HP?" Asked Spyro.

"Good question!" Said Tidus.

"HP stands for Hit Points, if you run out it results in K.O, which means 'Knocked Out'" Said Zidane.

"The goal of a battle is to reduce your opponant's HP to zero." Said Sora.

"Okay." Said Spyro & Cynder.

"Next, we'll review attacks."

"Spyro, please shoot some elemental breath."

Spyro shot some fire out of his mouth.

"Hmm, yes fire." Said Zidane.

"Now watch this, _Firaga!_"

Sora shot a giant fireball from his hand, blowing a hole in the wall.

"Whoa!" Said Spyro.

"Seeing you do that makes me feel weak." Said Cynder.

"Level 3 Fire magic, takes lots of focus to learn." Said Zidane.

"That'll be hard because I learned my elemental breaths on my own by coincidence." Said Spyro.

"Well REAL magic takes a lot time to learn, let alone master." Said Tidus.

"Next we'll talk about status ailments." Said Sora.

"They range from something as simple as Blind or Poison to something extreme like Death or Zombie." Said Zidane.

"Okay here's a full list:

Blind-Reduces physical attack accuracy by blinding you - Recovery: Eye Drops, Remedy  
Silence-Cuts off your ability to speak, preventing spells - Recovery: Echo Screen, Remedy  
Poison-Poisons you, causing you to slowly take damage over time - Recovery: Antidote, Remedy, Esuna, Regen, vanishes after time period  
Sleep-Makes you fall asleep, preventing you from taking actions - Recovery: Remedy, Esuna, vanishes after time period  
Slow-Slows you down, making actions sluggish - Rcovery: Remedy, Esuna, Haste, vanishes after time period  
Stop-Stops you completely for a time - Rcovery: Remedy, Haste  
Confuse-Confuses you, making you attack anyone - Recovery: Remedy, Esuna, vanishes after time period  
Berserk-Increases physical attack power, but can only and will attck physically automatically - Rcovery: Remedy, Esuna, vanishes after time period  
Petrification-Turns to stone, negating all actions - Recovery: Soft, Remedy  
Zombie-Turns undead, is immune to instant K.O but all recovery items and spells have opposite effects - Rcovery: Holy Water  
Death-Instantly K.O's you, regardless of remaining HP - Recovery: Phoenix Down, Phoenix Pinion, Mega-Phoenix, Mega-Pinion, Life, Full-Life

There are also positive status effects:

Protect-Reduces damage done by Physical attacks - Disabled by: Dispel, vanishes after time period  
Shell-Reduces damage done by Magical attacks - Disabled by: Dispel, vanishes after time period  
Reflect-Reflects magical attacks back at their casters - Disabled by: Dispel, vanishes after time period  
Regen-Restores HP over time - Disabled by: Dispel, Poison, vanishes after time period  
Haste-Speeds you up, quickening actions - Disabled by: Dispel, Slow, vanishes after time period  
Auto-Life-Recovers you from K.O one time - Disabled by: Disabled after use."

"Wow, that's a LOT of stuff there." Said Spyro.

"And there's much more." Said Sora.

"You're kidding!" Said Cynder.

"Nope, we gotta teach you about REAL magic." Said Zidane.

"To use magic requires MP, MP stands for 'Magic Points'. If you don't have enough MP you can't use magic."

"Here's a full list of Black Magic, Black Magic is attack magic:

Fire-Level 1 Fire spell  
Fira-Level 2 Fire spell  
Firaga-Level 3 Fire spell  
Firaja-Master level Fire spell  
Blizzard-Level 1 Ice spell  
Blizzara-Level 2 Ice spell  
Blizzaga-Level 3 Ice spell  
Blizzaja-Master level Ice spell  
Thunder-Level 1 Lightning spell  
Thundara-Level 2 Lightning spell  
Thundaga-Level 3 Lightning spell  
Thundaja-Master level Lightning spell  
Water-Level 1 Water spell  
Watera-Level 2 Water spell  
Waterga-Level 3 Water spell  
Waterja-Master level Water spell  
Quake-Level 1 Earth spell  
Quakera-Level 2 Earth spell  
Quakega-Level 3 Earth spell  
Quakeja-Master level Earth spell  
Aero-Level 1 Wind spell  
Aera-Level 2 Wind spell  
Aeroga-Level 3 Wind spell  
Aeroja-Master level Wind spell

Shadow-Dark element spell

Blind-Inflicts Blind  
Silence-Inflicts Silence  
Bio-Inflicts Poison  
Sleep-Inflicts Sleep  
Slow-Inflicts Slow  
Stop-Inflicts Stop  
Confuse-Inflicts Confusion  
Berserk-Inflicts Berserk  
Break-Inflicts Petrification  
Death-Inflicts instant K.O

Meteor-Rains meteors on your opponant, Non-Elemental spell  
Flare-Powerful eruption, Non-Elemental spell  
Ultima-Most powerful spell, incredible explosion, Non-Elemental spell."

"Then there's White Magic, healing magic:

Cure-Level 1 Healing spell  
Cura-Level 2 Healing spell  
Curaga-Level 3 Healing spell  
Curaja-Master level Healing spell  
Life-Recovers someone from K.O  
Full-Life-Recovers someone from K.O with full HP

Esuna-Removes Status Ailments  
Dispel-Removes Positive Status Effects

Protect-Inflicts Protect  
Shell-Inflicts Shell  
Reflect-Inflicts Reflrct  
Regen-Inflicts Regen  
Haste-Inflicts Haste  
Auto-Life-Inflicts Auto-Life

Holy-Light element spell."

"That's a lot of magic." Said Cynder.

"And lastly, the items:

Potion-Restores HP  
Ether-Restores MP  
Elixir-Fully restores HP & MP  
Mega-Potion-Restores HP to multiple people  
Mega-Ether-Restores MP to multiple people  
Megalixir-Fully restores HP & MP to multiple people

Phoenix Down-Removes K.O  
Phoenix Pinion-Removes K.O with full HP  
Mega-Phoenix-Removes K.O to multiple people  
Mega-Pinion-Reoves K.O with full HP to multiple people

Eye Drops-Removes Blind  
Echo Screen-Removes Silence  
Antidote-Removes Poison  
Soft-Removes Petrification  
Holy Water-Removes Zombie  
Remedy-Removes Status Ailments

Shining Gem-Casts Flare  
Blessed Gem-Casts Holy  
Supreme Gem-Casts Ultima."

"Phew, I think that's enough for now." Said Zidane.

"Yeah, that's enough." Said Spyro.

"Okay, you get some sleep. We'll do some real training tomorrow." Said Sora.

Everyone went to their rooms.

"That... was quite an explination." Said Ignitus who he and and the other guardians were listening the whole time.

"They must have experienced it full on to give quite an explination." Said Volteer.

"We'll see if Spyro and Cynder will be able to handle it tomorrow." Said Cyril.

"I never knew there were such powerful things like that." Said Terrador.

The guardians went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

Phew! *wipes forehead* that was a LOOOOONG chapter for me to explain AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL that, that is an explination of the Final Fantasy primary Status Effects, Magic and Items, and reviews are really appreciated at this point.


	8. Training Session

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Chapter 8: Training Session

The next day Spyro and Cynder got up bright and early for the battling lesson.

"I hope I'll do well." Said Spyro.

"I wonder if we'll be able to cast such powerful spells." Said Cynder.

The guardians came up to them.

"We would like to watch today's 'Lesson' if that's alright." Said Ignitus.

"Sure, it's no problem." Said Spyro.

In the training dojo Sora, Zidane and Tidus were already waiting for them.

"Now, before we start we would like to show you how it's done." Said Sora.

Zidane and Tidus walked forward.

"Let us pit Zidane vs Tidus!" Announced Sora.

Zidane and Tidus went to seperate ends of the arena and withdrew their weapons.

"Battle start!" Said Sora.

Zidane lunged at Tidus who countered the attack, Zidane dodged the counter and threw his daggers at him.

"Such violence!" Said Cyril.

"It IS a battle Cyril." Said Terrador.

Tidus ran at Zidane and jumped past his daggers and threw his sword in a boomerang type fasion.

"Gah! Try this, _Tidal Flame!_"

Zidane dug his daggers into the ground, causing a ring of fire to chase after Tidus.

"Oooh..." Said Ignitus "I've never seen fire used in such a way."

"Grr, _Haste!_" A red light surrounded Tidus, speeding up his actions.

"What?" Asked Volteer.

"Haste, it's suppost to speed you up... or something..." Said Spyro.

Tidus cut Zidane with blinding speed, knocking him into a wall.

"Time to end this!"

Tidus charged up power, causing the room to shake violently.

"Whoa!" Said everyone.

Tidus ran at Zidane and slashed him 8 times, he then dug his sword into the ground and used it as a footstool to jump into the air, he pulled out a blue ball, tossed it Zidane which bounced off him and Tidus did a midair backflip kick, sending the ball flying into Zidane with an explosion.

After the dust cleared Zidane was K.O'd.

"The winner is Tidus." Announced Sora.

Tidus threw his sword into the air, caught it and swung it. (Tidus's Victory Pose)

"Oh yeah!"

Sora gave Zidane a Phoenix Down to allow him to recover.

"Now, Spyro vs Cynder."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, they hadn't fought each other since Cynder was being used by Malefor.

"Spyro..." Said Cynder.

"I know, it's just a friendly match right?" Said Spyro.

"Oh no, you musn't show mercy, you have to K.O your opponant." Said Sora.

"This could be interesting." Said Tidus as Spyro and Cynder took their places on the battlefield.

"Begin!" Announced Sora.

Spyro rand at Cynder, but she was ready, she clawed him in the chest.

"Please forgive me Spyro." Said Cynder.

"It's alright, we'll be healed afterwards." Said Spyro.

"Remember, you have to use REAL magic, not breath magic." Said Sora.

Spyro held up his hand/claw anf concentrated on Cynder's position.

"Hmmm... _FIRE!_"

A fire appeared where Cynder stood, burning her.

"Hey, I did it!" Said Spyro.

"_Bio!_" Shouted Cynder.

Green poison appeared where Spyro stood, poisoning him.

"Gah!"

Cynder finished by charging into him.

Spyro fell to the floor, K.O'd.

Sora went over to Spyro and used Phoenix Down.

"Uhh... Cynder...? What happened...?"

"Cynder K.O'd you Spyro." Said Sora.

"Hey, I was wondering, what was that move Tidus used to finish off his match?"

"Oh, that's called a Limit Break."

"What's a Limit Break?"

"A Limit Break is a powerful signiture move that can only be used in critical situations."

"Do we have Limit Breaks?" Asked Spyro.

"Probably."

"That was marvelous." Said Igniutus.

"I say, we could have used your help fighting the Dark Master's forces, why if you were on our side, we'd..." Cyril suddenly put a claw over Volteer's mouth to shut him up.

"Please, no rambling now thank you Volteer." Said Cyril.

"Can we learn how to merge now please?" Asked Spyro.

Sora thought about it for a while before nodding his head.

"Sure why not? You're pretty strong." Said Sora.

"Wait!" Said Tidus.

"What?" Said Spyro.

"Merging has never been done with a male AND a female before, the results could be... awkward." Said Tidus.

"Forget that, we're doing it now!" Said Cynder.

"Let us..." Spyro & Cynder said in unison.

"Wait, stop!"

"...Become one!"

A bright light engulfed the two of them, they felt like they were getting closer to each other, except closer than possible, until...

The light died down, revealing...

* * *

Cliffhanger! What have Spyro and Cynder become?


	9. Fused Form

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Chapter 9: Fused Form

The light died down revealing a large dragon that was dark purple and it's horns were orange, it's tail spike was also orange.

"Uh, um... Spyro? Cynder?" Asked Sora.

"Yes, it's us." Said the dragon in both Spyro's and Cynder's voices.

"You... need a name." Said Tidus.

"How about... Spynder?" (**Spy**ro & Cy**nder**, couldn't come up with anything better)

"That's nice." They said.

"Ahem."

They looked at Ignitus.

"Now, presuming that that's both Spyro and Cynder..." He said.

"Wouldn't they be an 'it'?"

"That sounds degrading, just call 'em 'them' or Spynder." Said Zidane.

"What do we do now?" Asked Spynder.

"I dunno, take the day off? 'Cause you won't be able to seperate for at least 24 hours if it's your first time merging together." Said Tidus.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Spynder.

After that Spynder retired to their rooms, or at least they TRIED to.

"Cynder, where are you going?" Said Spyro's voice.

"To my room, where else?"

"I can't go in your room."

"Why not?"

"Well... because you're a girl, and I can't go in girl's rooms."

"Fine, where would YOU go then?"

"I enjoy sleeping outside."

"Fine then."

They went outside.

"This is better." Said Spyro.

"I guess..." Said Cynder.

"Ugh, why do I feel so weird." Said Spyro.

"Probably because we're different genders and we're fused together."

"Probably."

That night they had another dream about Roxas.

_**Dream**_

Roxas was in ordinary clothing and this time they got a good look at his face, he looked almost exactly like Sora execpt he had blond hair and it was a different style that Sora's.

He walked into a completely white room, there was so much white thatit was difficult to tell where the floor became the wall, there was a large white pod in the middle of the room and a man whose face was wrapped in bandages stood in front of the pod.

"At last... the keyblade's chosen one." Said the mysterious man.

"Who're you talking to?" Said Roxas.

"Me... or Sora?"

"To half of Sora of course." Said the Man.

"You reside in darkness, what I need is someone who can move about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII."

"Why? Who are you?" Asked Roxas.

"I am a servant of the world." Said the man who then laughed.

"And if I'm a servant, you should consider yourself a tool at best."

"Was that..." Said Roxas.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Cause I'm not laughing!" Roxas then summoned a keyblade identical to Sora's and attempted to slash through the man, only to discover that the man was made of data.

"My apologies, this is only a data-based projection." Said the man.

Roxas then screamed out of frushtration and attempted to cut through the man many more times only for it to do nothing, he tried to slash one more time only for the projection to dissapear, Roxas was exsausted.

"Come over here." Said the projection of the man as it reappeared.

"I hate you so much!" Said Roxas.

"You should share some of that hatred with Sora, he's far too nice for his own good." Said the man.

"No! My heart belongs to me!" Said Roxas.

Roxas again attempted to cut through the projection again only for it to dissapear again, then the pod opened up to reveal...

"Sora." Said Roxas.

Sora was floating inside the pod asleep.

"You're lucky, looks like my summer vacation's... over." Said Roxas.

_**End Dream**_

The next morning, Spyro and Cynder were seperate again.

"Morning Cynder." Said Spyro as he awoke.

"Morning Spyro." Said Cynder.

"I had a weird dream last night... about Roxas." Said Spyro.

"Yeah, me too." Said Cynder.

"I think we should know more about Roxas, don't you think?"

"Yeah let's ask Sora about him."

* * *

Spynder was the best name I could come up with, but I think it's okay, and their dream was a scene from Kingdom Hearts II, where Roxas meets DiZ then Sora.


	10. The Truth

**The Legend of Spyro: Another Side**

Author's Notes: Yes, Spyro and Cynder can still use their breath attacks and yes they're spells are those of their breaths (Spyro: Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Quake, Haste, Slow)  
(Cynder: Bio, Aero, Shadow as well as other status inflicting spells)

* * *

Chapter 10: The Truth

Spyro and Cynder went to Sora's room, where Zidane and Tidus were standing guard.

"Hey, we need to see Sora." Said Spyro.

"Sure, go ahead." Said Zidane as he opened the door.

Spyro and Cynder went inside where Sora was asleep on the bed.

"I'll wake him. _Aero_." Cynder cast a wind spell and a small whirlwind appeared and lifted Sora who was still asleep into the air.

"Huh, whoa hey! Put me down!"

"As you wish." Cynder dropped the spell causing Sora to fall to the ground.

"Oof, okay what's the big idea waking me up like _that_."

"We need to know about Roxas." Said Spyro.

"Uh, hmm..."

Sora walked over to the balcony.

"He's... my darker half."

"Huh?"

"He's... uh how do I say this, he's my nobody."

"Okay... explain."

"A nobody is created when someone turns into a heartless, a heartless is a creature created from darkness, they feed on hearts, if one gets your heart you become a heartless."

"But wait, does that mean that you are a heartless Sora?" Asked Cynder.

Sora shook his head "No, I am not a heartless now, but I did turn into one once, but I was revived by my friends."

"And when you became a heartless Roxas was created right?"

"Right, a nobody is a being that does not exist as they don't have hearts, therefore they do not belong in the light nor the darkness, and as they don't have hearts they cannot feel any emotion whatsoever."

"Well, we had a dream about Roxas, he was wearing normal clothes and he was in a completely white room with this man whose face was wrapped up in bandages, he was completely angry with him, also the bandaged man mentioned something called Orgaization XIII, what's that?" Asked Spyro.

"Organization XIII is an evil group of nobodies whose goal is to complete Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts is known as the heart of all worlds, if they complete it they will become whole, but their leader, Xemnas only really wants to complete it for the power to rule all worlds."

"Tell us what you know about Roxas then." Said Cynder.

"Roxas is, as you already know, my nobody however he is unlike other nobodies as he can show emotion because I am not a heartless anymore, nobodies always look a lot like their original selves, he can also weild a keyblade because I can."

Spyro and Cynder were listening closely.

"And another friend of mine called Riku managed to defeat Roxas, he and a man called DiZ sent Roxas to live a normal life in a digital reality, but eventually the Organization found him and he started to regain his memories, this lead to him wanting some answers, he found DiZ in that white room who revealed me. Roxas then went back to the Organization to finish Kingdom Hearts, me and my friends have been trying to stop the Organization ever since."

"Wow, what a story."

"You don't know the half of it." Said a voice.

Suddenly a boy with silver hair covering his aquamarine eyes, he was wearing ordinary clothing and a bandage over his left wrist.

"Riku!" Said Sora.

"Sora never really does tell stories fully."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Said Sora.

"Yeah, like why was Sora asleep in that pod in the first place." Said Spyro.

"I'll tell you the whole story, when we were living on Destiny Islands me, Sora and a girl called Kairi were wondering what was outside our little islands so we built a raft, but one night our islands were taken over by darkness and we were seperated, I of course wasn't afraid of the darkness and willingly let it take me."

"You not afraid of darkness!?" Interupted Cynder.

"Nope, not afraid anyway I found myself at a dark castle called Hollow Bastion where a which named Maleficent told me that darkness was my ally and I beleived her, I later re-met with Sora in Traverse Town, Maleficent told me that I had been replaced by his new friends (A/N: Zidane and Tidus replace Donald and Goofy in this) this got me jealous and I wanted to find Kairi before he did, I eventually found her, but the heartless had taken her heart."

"Oh no, was she alright?" Asked Cynder.

"She was like a lifeless puppet, she couldn't move at all, but I found out that she is one of the seven princesses of heart needed to open the final keyhole, Sora and his friends caught up to me at Hollow Bastion, I took his keyblade from him and left him broken."

"I got ya back for that!" Said Sora.

"Yeah, shortly after that he caught up with me, took the keyblade back and defeated me in battle, I then fled into the castle and met a hooded figure, after that I don't remember much."

"In that case I'll continue from here." Said Sora "Me Zidane and Tidus came to Maleficent and defeated her, after that we met with Ansem who had possesed Riku, he explained that Kairi was a princess of heart and her heart was needed for the final keyhole to be complete, he revealed that Kairi's heart was inside me and that he would take Kairi's heart from me with a dark keyblade, of course I wouldn't go down without a fight, I defeated him but in order to close the final keyhole and prevent from darkness from leaking out I would have to free Kairi's heart and I did so using the dark keyblade, this however turned me into a heartless."

"And that created Roxas." Said Spyro.

"Yeah, after that I couldn't remember anything until I was revived by my friends, after that we went back to Traverse Town where Kairi would be safe and we could finish off Ansem once and for all! After going through a world of darkness we found him at a place called Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, we defeated him again and we tried to close the door to Kingdom Hearts and seal off the heartless from getting through, Riku who was on the other side helped us close the door with the help of the King, after that Kairi was sent back to destiny Islands and we had to search for Riku and the King, we eventually found a castle but... that's all I can remember for then."

"In that case I'll continue." Said Riku "It was a place called Castle Oblivion and I awoke there from the realm of darkness, I had constant encounters with Ansem, but with the King's help I managed to keep him at bay, we also faced a few members of Organization XIII: Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion, and I met DiZ he is the one who helped me overcome Ansem's darkness, I found Sora asleep in a white pod and a girl called Namine told me that he is doing so to get his memories back from her magic that the Organization made her do, I eventually learned to used the darkness as well as the light, knowing this I managed to finally eliminate Ansem, but even though he was gone I could still feel him in my heart so me and the King went to try and eliminate him for good, I eventually came across more Organization members and DiZ told me to capture Roxas, I found him but he was too powerful at first until I decided to use Ansem's power, I took on his form and successfully captured Roxas and we sent him to a digital Twilight Town, but the Organization found him and tried to take him back to the organization, he eventually found DiZ in the room where Sora was sleeping and Roxas regained his full memories back and Re-goined the Organization."

"I'll take it from here." Said Sora "Me, Zidane and Tidus eventually woke up and we were told about the nobodies and Organization XIII, we've been trying to stop them ever since."

"Wow, that's a long story." Said Spyro.

"Light and Darkness, hmm I could give it a go." Said Cynder.

"Yeah, well let's go get some breakfast okay." Said Sora.

* * *

That was a LOOOOOOOONG chapter, it explained pretty much the important parts of KH1, KH Re:CoM R/R, and a little bit of KHII.


End file.
